The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for a coke oven door, and particularly such an arrangement including an inner sealing strip that seals against solids and an outer gastight sealing strip. Such sealing strips, when in the sealing position, define jointly with the door frame a guide duct for removing the gases leaving the over chamber, the guide duct being under a lower pressure than the oven chamber in the area of the coal pile or charge therein.
A sealing arrangement of this type is shown in German Utility Model No. 1,897,929 wherein the inner sealing strip is welded in the form of a rigid half-round rib on the side walls of the door plug, so that the vertex of such rib is positioned at a small distance from the frame jamb of the door opening. An edge of the outer sealing strip contacts an outwardly facing sealing surface of the door frame. Small dimension tolerances are required in such an arrangement, since the exact position of the sealing strips in relation to each other and in relation to the door frame, as well as the degree of wear of the sealing edge of the outer sealing strip, are determinative of the width of the gap between the vertex of the inner sealing strip and the frame jamb. Due to the position and shape of the inner sealing strip, the passage of gas into the guide duct is impeded by dirt, and thus the mobility of the coke oven door is hindered.